Matthew and the Angel of Sin
by Pariseau135412
Summary: Matthew is a teenage boy, but has a raging sex drive! Watch as he fucks girl and Girl, but theme ones he loves the most, are his Family Members.


Matthew and the Angel of Sin"Chapter:1 Memories"

It was 2008, Me and my dad lived alone in our medium sized house, and the economy had been steadily going to shit. I, my self had just about, just learned "Why" girls and boys are different, and just started to like was bad timing, cause my dads friend, and his 3 daughters had just moved in. In the room right across from mine, there was Shenia she was 14, Stacy who was 11, and my best friend who was pretty cute for her age, Angelina,(who was 7 at the time), but I called, and still call her "Angie". Me and Angie began getting closer with each other, and more open with each other. One day I started feeling weird and funny, and my tummy felt like it was Hardening and growing, being scared slightly, and confused I went to Angie, who was across the hall in her room,getting changed. "Hey, uh Angie?"-"Yeah lil Matt?" She said poking her head out of her closet doorway as I entered her room. "Hey uhh...c-can we talk real quick?"- "yeah sure, uhh...hold on! Let me just get a bra on!"-"o.K.!" I said as I she steps out with black tight-ish fitting yoga pants on, and a egg white cream colored bra on,"sup?"she said, but the second I saw her my feeling got worse and I kinda froze. "Uhhh...Matty? Are?...are you O-"-"Angie can I see you without a bra on?" I said, not really knowing why I said it, and noticing I had hunger in my tone."uhh-...w-what? Without?...?" I then started to move towards her and beg,"please! The kids at school said they would beat me up agian if I didn't touch your boobies, and..and uhh-uhhnhhaan..oh I remember, and if I don't kiss you!,please Angie!" I said,"don't worry I'll just beat them up"she said with her rough, ghetto Tom boy demenour. "No No No, there really strong!"-*sigh*"Fine, just don't tell anyone!"-"I won't!" I said smiling, still not knowing why I was asking her to kiss me, and to take her bra off. She blushed and undid her bra clip, and held them up to her chest still, she turned around and let them drop to the ground."ghhnghaa!"-"!? What's wrong lil Matt?!" She said still not turned around yet. "My..my tummy area hurts and feels funny...owie..ohhhh" she then, blushed even more, and smirked. "Then we better hurry up,*giggle*before those boys find out!" ( ^ω^) she said and turned around. Now I know why she blushed more and smirked, she knew I was either hard, or getting hard. I stared at the tiny bumps she had of tits. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" I yelled as I tackled her to the floor, and caressed her tit's. She laughed, "ha..ha..*whew*...your..ohhhh...mnn your uh...your very ea-ohhh...mnnn...v-very eager aren't you?...Ohh god!" She said through the ever growing Moaning. "Wow, these are awesome! They must be magic, cause my tummy feels a bit better!" I said as I caressed her tiny 7 year old a while of her Moaning, she got up and said,"look in your pants, tell me is your, your uh, your We-We bigger and harder than usual?", I replied with" yeah"-"go in your room and get naked, I'll be in, in a second"-"o.K. Angie" I said as I went into my room, getting undressed quickly, my dick was 1 inch long and tiny. When she got in she had her eyes closed, she had me lead her into my toy closet,

After I did that, she said in a seductive voice."K,now! Your We-We is supposed to go in one of the holes in my body, since my eyes are closed, your gonna have to figure out which one (∩＿∩)"-"O.K, if I put it in the right hole will you tell me?"-"Nope, guess!"-"alright" I said. Not knowing what the hell to do I put it in her ear, and the second it went in her ear, instinct took over. I rammed my tiny swollen prick in and out of her ear, it felt like sticking your dick in an empty bottle. I was in heaven,"Ohhh...oh...OHHHHHAA! ANGIE!THIS FEELS SUPER-DUPER AWESOME!"-"glad you're having fun, I'm not"-"ohh, sorry" I said and took it out of her sticky ear. "Here's a hint, there's a hole it can go in on my face"-"I got it!" I said, and with that I stuck my tiny dick in her nose, the feeling of the air going past, and the warmth was incredible. Then literally just seconds after I put it in her smeller she sneezed, and it felt to good to handle, I started to spasm and I collapsed on my closet floor. I awoke to a warm suction feeling on my dick, I looked and she was kneeling on all fours sucking my dick."*Slurp**shok!-shok!-shok!*oh...your awake...when I sneezed I got boogers on your we-we and I was cleaning it off...*slurp**shok*" and she kept sucking me off, I only woke up because I was about to Cum, and it felt fucking god like, to good, so I pushed her off, and caught my breath."ohh...I see..you wanna kiss me? Alright pucker up 6 year old" she said and kissed me. Electricity shot through my body, and I loved it. Our tounges wrestled with each other, and we kissed for what seemed liked an eternity. Tasting each others lips. We got on my bed and I got on top of her, and we kissed, my dick pushed against her pussy,"uhgha! Matty* your pe pe is pushing my vagina! I can't kiss you Right! Push it in my vagina so we can kiss!"-"o.K." just as I was about to unknowingly fuck her, my dad yelled up,"KIDS DINNER!" We almost shit our selves, we got dressed and went down stairs and ate dinner, and it was to never be mentioned agian.

Matthew and the angel of sin"Chapter:2 Melissa surprise"

That all happened 8 years ago, I'm now 12 and found out some really bad news, Angelina is my cousin. As bad as it was that she was my cousin, I realized I liked her in a sexual way even more because of it. So I talked to her through facebook, and told her, I was lonely, she said she would get me a girlfriend. Excited I had my dad drop me off at her house for the whole summer. When I arrived and saw the 13 year old Angelina, my dick started to swell. She was even cutier, had a nice pair of size C, almost D tits, and a ass that was perfect size, witch is saying something cause we're was wearing her normal ghetto-ish tomboy clothes. Her hazel eyes glistening like stars. "Hey!? Wassup killah!"-"Nothing much Angie!" At the mention of her Nickname, I guess she rembered what we did when I was 6 and she was 7, and she turned redder than a tomato."ohh...uhh...you uhh...you look good Matt"-"thanks,by the way you look, you've probably got all of the boys drooling"-thanks...OHH I almost forgot, here's your new girlfriend, MELISSA!"she said, and a cute girl, shorter than me by 3-4 inches walked in the living room. She had green eyes, brown hair, a little bit of ass, barley size C boob's, and some freckles. She was really nice and shy, but that's probably cause I'm pretty good looking."This is Melissa, by her reaction she likes you, she is 11, and loves white-boy meat,*giggles/laughs*"-"shut the fuck up. You ratchet ass cracker, didn't you tell me you like him!-" At that point Angelina grabs her mouth."he he he...she's lying, I'm gonna leave you to alone to get to know each other" then she left. Me and Melissa went and sat on the couch. "White-Boy Meat, huh?"-"*blushing* uhh...well I...uhh...y-yeah I guess..."-"well good for you cause I've got a big oll White-Boy sausage made out of stake in my lap, maby after a while you can ha-"at that moment she started laughing, and got on her knees, on-the-go floor in front of me, and started to unbuckle my pants. "What are you doing?"-"well, I wanted to get to know you over a fine meal, and a whole White-Boy sausage made out of stake is a really good meal, so I'm gonna 'eat out' for dinner (^"ohhhh...Ohh...nice, but what if Angie sees us!?"-"she'd probably video tape it and masturbate to it later, she's kinda in love with you." She then pulled my jeans down to my ankles, and pulled my underwear off."I thought you said it was a meal, this looks like a snack"-"give it attention, then it will be some prime cut White-Boy Meat" And with that she started to give me a handjob, I got hard in 15 seconds. "HOLY SHIT, THATS ACTIALLY REALLY BIG!"-" Yeah I know, now taste the 'Meat'" I said, and she clumsily got my 5 1/2 inch long and 3/4 inch thick cock in her mouth, after letting it get soft so she could put it in her mouth. "Tssshhhhhssttt!Ohhhhhhhh...man...Fuck". I said as she started sucking my cock, "Man, Jesus Christ your Huge! You don't fit in my mouth, it's stuck in there!" Was the last thing she said after she started blowing me, it was amazing, she would bob her head at the pace I wanted her to, without me having to tell her, and she swirled her tounge around the head and base, and she sucked it like a nuclear powered vacuum. I lied back and looked at the ceiling looking like I had no soul, I was in complete bliss, then I noticed her. My head was slightly looking at the stairs, and I saw Angie staring right into my eyes, as my dick was out, and I was getting a blowjob from her 11 year old friend, that was also my new girlfriend. She saw me and acted like she was coming down stairs, just as that happened, Melissa started to make me feel like I wads gonna cum, and Angelina cleared the couch and saw us."Matthew! Melissa! What the fuck are you doi-"-"MNNN HMNMMM!"-"IM GONNA CUMM OHHH!" And finally Melissa's head came flying off my cock with a loud, "POP!" And Angie was right behind her, and fell on her when her head smashed into her legs. Now Melissa was doggystyle with her ass down, and Angelina was also doggystyle with her ass down, but Angie was on top of Melissa, so now both of there faces were inches away from my dick,just as Angelina was about to open her eyes, I erupted, and I shot a strand of hot cum right on Angie's eyes/lips, and another one into Melissa's waiting mouth, then one on Angie's chin, and Melissa's hair. Angelina went to scream, but as soon As she opened her mouth, I shot a strand of cum in it, and another one, the rest of my cum would've landed in Angelina's mouth, if Melissa hadn't sucked the rest out of me, from the head of my pulsating dick. Melissa swallowed all of the part of my load she got in her mouth happily and licked her lip's, Angelina also swallowed the bit of my cum that went in her mouth, and wiped the cum off of her eyes, by then I had pulled my underwear and pants back up, and me and Melissa were making our way to te stairs, she screamed"MATTHEW!" Me and me and Melissa ran into Angelina's room and locked the door. I looked around and saw a lot of pictures of me on the walls, Angie was banging on the door" MATTHEW OPEN MY DOOR RIGHTNOW!"-"FUCK OF BITCH IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"-"Melissa don't yell-" then Angie broke the door Open, "What the FUCK was that!?"-"Melissa wanted to blow me, and me being a guy, I had no problem with it, and you fell on her as I was, was climax-"-"wait you were...and I...it was on my...ewww..."-"hey ange you got a little something there!" Melissa said. And Angie wiped the cum off of her chin, then Melissa licked it off her finger. "Melissa, can me and my cousin have a chain private?" Angelina said, Melissa left.

Matthew and the Angel of sin"Chapter:3 Angel of sin"

After Melissa left, Angie sat on her bed, and motioned for me to do the same, when I did, she says,"Matt...rember when we were little, and we kissed, and you know how we started to give e-"-"yes and I did enjoy it"-"not as much as I did, and I want to do it agian"-"but we're cousins, I want to, but we...we just can't" then Angelina grabbed me and kissed me on the lips which made me jump,"Call me the Angel of sin then..."she then began to makeout with me, and my tounge quickly dominated hers, her mouth tasted salty from my cum, but other than that, it tasted of incredibly sweet saliva, and I drank it. She then took her shirt off, and she had no bra on. She had the most perfect nipples ever, so soft and perky, and they were growing hard. I reached over and started to groupe her tits, as she undid my belt. She then took my pants and underwear off. And marveled at the size of my cock."Jesus, that's the biggest by far I've ever seen or pleasured!"-"really?"-"uhh...FUCK YES! it's almost half a foot long!"then I smelled her arousal, and went ballistic. I threw her on the bed and ripped my shirt in half, as well as her booty shorts and panties. "Wow...Holy Shit Matt, Wow Wow WOW WOW CALM DOWN, HEY!" then I grabbed some tape she had on her bed for her school project, and tapped her mouth shut. She looked horrified, and horny as shit. I stuck my cock inbetween her golden globes of love, and fucked her tits. Not soft, but fast and hard. It felt like fucking two water balloons filled with sand. She then pushed her tits together so I could fuck them better. I must've pounded them for a good 20 minutes,and was still not I stopped and took the tape off of her mouth, she looked at me and smirked,licking her lip's. She was just about to try to suck my raging hard-on, but I said," no, maby later, now we're gonna fuck"-"Matt you have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you" And with that we both stood up, she went over and put both of her hands on the window,and leaned against it, pushing her ass out. I then got behind her and got into position, I grabbed her arms, and used them like handles,I put my cock at her velvet entrance."Cmon lil Matt...Fuck me like the wild stallion you are"-"ohhhh...YES I'm gonna make you rember this till you die!" And with that the formalities were gone, and we were no longer cousin's. I pushed my cock in slowly, I had only about the tip, or head in when I heard,"FUUUUCCCKKKAAAAA! OOWWWHHHAAAA!"-"WHAT!? wait...is that?" And I realized my dick hit a wall of some sort."is that your hymen?"-"AHHHA...Y-YEAH...I've never masturbated, or had vaginal sex"-"bullshit, I've heard you getting fucked when we were little!"-"I was taking it up the ass, I wanted to save my self for you, Lil Matt"-"well, THE WAIT IS OVER!" I yelled as I shoved my cock right through her hymen, and all the way into her slip n' slide of a vagina, surprisingly, it was way tighter than an assailed, which felt my cock had filled her up, I gave her a minute or two to get used to its size. When she nodded, I slowly pulled out, then went back every inch of her pussy."OOoohhhaa Matt..oh FUCK! Oh yes..oh..FILL me All the way UP! SHIT SHIT SHIT, FUCK!"I slowly but surely started to pick up speed, and about 2 minutes, it went from passionate, to full on desire, and lust crazed sex. By now I was ravishing her. I pounded her hole super fast, and deeper than I should have been able to go. We fucked and we fucked a ton more. We started fucking at 2:00a.m. it was now 5:00 p.m. , 3 hours of non-stop fucking, and we loved it."AHH AHH OHH YEESSS!MATTY YOUR BETTER THEN I COULD'VE EVER DREAMED!"-"Grind On My Massive Fat Rod! Do It, Do It Now You Fucking Slut!"-"DONT You DARE call Me a SSSLLLUUUTTT!" Then somehow as if it was magic, her pussy started to keep getting tighter, and holy shit did it feel good. "Ohh..Ohh OHH FUCK AHH ANGIE, HOW DID YOU DO THAT, OHHH FUCK!" I screamed from the undeniable pleasure. Then in unison we both screamed "Ohhhh FUCK, OH SHIT IM GONNA CUMM!" Her knees went inwards, and she fell on the window she had been leaning on, showing her face tits, and pussy to the world.I started flexing every muscle uncontrollably, and thrusting un-humanly fast. We both screamed each others names when we came. It was by far the best orgasm ive ever had. I pumped about a gallon of cum in her pussy. Like she was a cum dumpster. She had a squirting orgasm that lasted 10 minutes she finished, i, still inside her, fell asleep on her, and she did the same, we ended up cuddling as we lay naked, her filled, and slowly oozing cum. Before we went to sleep,we both agreed on 2 things, 1 we have to fuck all the time, and 2 that we were now more than cousins.


End file.
